1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting component and, more particularly, to a light emitting component having a wavelength converting layer with at least one non-planar surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a light emitting component 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting component 1 comprises a light emitting diode 10 and a phosphor member 12. The phosphor member 12 is formed on the light emitting diode 10 by a dispensing process or a spraying process, so as to package the light emitting diode 10. In general, the phosphor member 12 contains phosphor powders for converting light emitted by the light emitting diode 10 into a desired light color. As shown in FIG. 1, since the phosphor member 12 covers the light emitting diode 10 directly, a decrease in light intensity may occur in the phosphor powders of the phosphor member 12 due to heat generated by the light emitting diode 10. Furthermore, since a surface 120 of the phosphor member 12 is planar, total reflection may occur easily while the light emitted by the light emitting diode 10 passes through the surface 120. Moreover, the phosphor powders excited by the light of the light emitting diode 10 at the surface 120 are limited, such that the quantity of light output is limited accordingly.